In an engine compartment (also referred to as a front compartment) of an automobile, various devices (on-board devices) such as an engine, a motor, and their controllers are installed.
In recent years, along popularization of hybrid vehicles, an inverter for supplying power to the motor has also come to be arranged in the engine compartment (Patent document 1).